<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's In A (Pet) Name? by Java_bean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125584">What's In A (Pet) Name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_bean/pseuds/Java_bean'>Java_bean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, I never can tell if I'm funny or not, Multi, Pet Names, Post-Canon, i just thought it was cute, i never know how to tag things tbh, oh well we'll find out, the great pet name search of 2021, there's not really a plot here ngl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_bean/pseuds/Java_bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept looking from Zuko to Suki. Zuko to Suki. Zuko to Suki.</p><p>"Uh..." He said helpfully, just to fill the silence as they both continued to stare at him. Sokka was at a loss for a decision. In the end, his mouth chose for him. "Suki. Suki's babe." </p><p>"Yes!" She pumped her fist excitedly. "<em>I'm</em> babe!" </p><p>In that moment, Sokka felt confident that he'd made the right decision. </p><p>Zuko snorted and shifted a tile on his side of the board. It wasn't a good move. "Good luck trying to find a pet name I'll like." </p><p> </p><p>(Sokka is tasked with the impossible mission of finding a pet name that Zuko's okay with after Zuko and Suki realize he's been calling them both "babe" the whole time. It's more of a challenge than he expected)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's In A (Pet) Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiii!!! I wrote this in between bursts of lectures/studying for school over the course of a day so hopefully it's good? idk I just thought it might be a cute and kinda funny concept and Suki/Sokka/Zuko is one of my favorite trios, I love them so much </p><p>Ngl though I spent a little longer than I meant to trying to think of/look at lists of pet names just for the sake of this quick fic lol</p><p>I don't really have much more to say here other than I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it's a little too ooc or anything. I hope you have fun reading it, though! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beginning was innocent enough. It was one of those rare occasions where all three of them, Sokka, Suki <em>and</em> Zuko, imagine that, had enough free time to spend together. Suki wanted to learn how to play pai sho, since it was one of Sokka's favorite hobbies and one Zuko was passionately against. She wanted to know what all the fuss was about and form an opinion of her own about it. Zuko despised playing because strategy wasn't one of his strengths, but he also hated to lose. For Suki, though, he was willing to put his own hatred aside and play with her. Sokka, being a master pai sho player, taught her the rules and coached her through different moves and tactics as she faced off against him. </p><p>Suki was a really fast learner, and Zuko was such a bad player that the two of them were pretty evenly matched. Sokka sat between them, sipping a cup of ginseng tea and looking down at the board with a weird surge of pride. </p><p>"You're doing great, babe." </p><p>Suki and Zuko both looked up at him, smiled, and in perfect synchronicity, said "Thanks." </p><p>The three of them had been together for a good, long time. Sokka and Suki first, then after a long discussion about their feelings and what it would mean for the three of them, Zuko joined the relationship. It wasn't a shock to anyone that they both thought Sokka was talking to them. What <em>was</em> a shock was the fact that Sokka, creative genius who loved nicknames almost as much as meat or his boomerang, called both of his partners "babe".</p><p>The game was now fully ignored in light of this new information. Suki pushed the board aside and leaned in close to talk to Zuko, side eyeing Sokka the entire time.  "Did you hear that, Zuko? He called us babe." </p><p>"He called <em>one</em> of us babe." Zuko pointed out. "Probably you, actually. I'm not doing great at this game." </p><p>Zuko glared down at the board, looking seconds away from flipping it over or setting it on fire. Honestly, he really wasn't doing good at the game. Sokka was still proud of him for playing a game he hated so much, anyway. Truth be told, though, he <em>was</em> talking to Suki when he said it this time. </p><p>"You're <em>both</em> babe to me." </p><p>"Hm." Suki had a teasing little half smirk on her face, but her cheeks were tinged the slightest pink. "That's really sweet and all, Sokka, but I don't know if I <em>like</em> you calling me and Zuko by the same pet name. We're totally different people, I think we deserve our own totally different pet names. What do you think, Zuko?" </p><p>Zuko, taking his cue from Suki, nodded and shifted his glare up to Sokka instead. Unlike when he was looking at the pai sho board, there wasn't any heat behind it. "I agree." </p><p>"You heard the man, Sokka." She grinned. "Which one of us is babe, and which one of us is getting a new pet name?" </p><p>Sokka's eyes flicked from one to the other, a panic settling into the pit of his stomach as they both waited for his response. He knew there wasn't technically a right or wrong answer to this question. There wasn't going to be any hurt feelings about it, and either way he'd have to choose a new fun thing to call one of the people he loved. It was all, obviously, in good fun. Still, in the moment it felt like a weighty decision. </p><p>Suki? Beautiful, ferocious, sweet warrior who could take anyone down in a fight? </p><p>Zuko? Strong, gorgeous, loyal and hardworking to the point of exhaustion? </p><p>Which one of them felt more like babe?</p><p>He kept looking from Zuko to Suki. Zuko to Suki. Zuko to Suki.</p><p>"Uh..." He said helpfully, just to fill the silence as they both continued to stare at him. Sokka was at a loss for a decision. In the end, his mouth chose for him. "Suki. Suki's babe." </p><p>"Yes!" She pumped her fist excitedly. "<em>I'm</em> babe!" </p><p>In that moment, Sokka felt confident that he'd made the right decision. </p><p>Zuko snorted and shifted a tile on his side of the board. It wasn't a good move. "Good luck trying to find a pet name I'll like." </p><p>As Suki played her next tile and won her first game of pai sho, Sokka felt all the confidence leave him. Maybe... this <em>wasn't</em> the best decision, after all. </p><p> </p><p>It was only a few days later when Sokka had the opportunity to try out a new pet name for Zuko. There was a gap in both their schedules that gave them just enough time between meetings and paperwork and such for them to get some light sparring in and maybe some lunch afterwards. It was something they'd both been looking forward to, Zuko didn't get the chance to train with other people as much as he wanted to anymore. Despite the fact that Zuko could and <em>had</em> thrown down with plenty of people who were bigger and most likely stronger than him and come out on top, no one wanted to risk hurting the fire lord. It was really only Suki and Sokka who were still willing to take him on regularly.</p><p>Sokka waited in the training area for Zuko's latest meeting to be done. His meetings always ran a little long, which wasn't something Sokka could fault him for. He'd been in plenty of those meetings and knew just how hard it was to get everyone to stop talking and <em>listen,</em> let alone reach a conclusion about anything. So, Sokka waited patiently for him and watched Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors train to pass the time. </p><p>Zuko practically glided into the room, most of his elaborate fire lord robes and his crown shed in favor of something actually more maneuverable and forgiving of sweat. Even without all the robes and gold, though, it still took him a minute to turn off the "royal air" as Sokka had dubbed it and go back to acting more like normal Zuko. Sokka scooted over slightly to give Zuko some more room, and Zuko immediately fell into a cross legged position beside him.</p><p>"Sorry." He grumbled tiredly as he laced his warm fingers into Sokka's. "That meeting just wouldn't <em>end.</em> Were you waiting long?" </p><p>"Not long at all, baby." Sokka replied, trying his best to slip the pet name in as casually as possible. From how hot his face felt, he guessed he wasn't successful. "Watching the girls really helps pass the time." </p><p>Zuko tilted his head, his one eyebrow raised. "Did you just call me baby?" </p><p>Yeah, that hadn't been successful at all. Good job, Sokka. "I may have. What do you uh, think? Of that one? Is baby good?" </p><p>"Baby." Zuko's face took on a thoughtful expression. The one he usually only wore when he was <em>really</em> concentrating on something important, like how to make tea in just the way his Uncle liked or trying to figure out which law to repeal next. "<em>Baby.</em>"</p><p>"Zuko, <em>baby,</em>" Sokka wanted to laugh. He squeezed Zuko's hand in his, "you don't have to think about it too hard. Either you like it or you don't. Up to you." </p><p>"Hm." Zuko frowned at that, but then turned away from Sokka and over to the Kyoshi Warriors who were taking a break and stretching in front of them. "Hey, Suki?" </p><p>Suki paused her arm stretch. "Yeah?" </p><p>"How do we feel about baby?"</p><p>"It's a little too close to babe, for my taste." Suki admitted with a shrug before continuing her stretches. "It's almost like you didn't even try with that one, Sokka. You can do better!" </p><p>"Yeah, Sokka." Zuko agreed, now satisfied since he had someone else's opinion to fall back on. "Do better." </p><p> </p><p>"You know," Zuko admitted quietly that night as Suki braided his hair, "I don't think I'd mind being called baby." </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Yeah." He almost nodded, but stopped himself when he remembered that might wreck Suki's progress. "It was different but not <em>bad.</em> I didn't hate it." </p><p>"I could call you baby if you want." Suki offered, sticking a hairpin into the braid to keep her work in place. </p><p>"That's..." Zuko bit his lip, embarrassed to admit he did want that but knowing that Suki was already aware based solely on how red he knew his face was. "Okay. Do... do you want me to call you anything? I've really only ever called you and Sokka by your names before." </p><p>"That's totally up to you, baby." She replied, tilting his head back and kissing his forehead. "I don't care either way." </p><p> </p><p>The next time Sokka tried out a new pet name for Zuko, Aang and Katara happened to be visiting the Fire Nation on one of Aang's many "avatar missions". The truth was, they were just traveling around the world and having the fun, educational time they weren't able to have the first time around. The two of them visited at least once every couple of weeks, usually after finishing off a big trip. Even though they were over fairly often, it was still always an exciting occasion. </p><p>This time, though, Sokka realized that there was a problem with the visit he hadn't anticipated. Aang and Katara, his best friend and his little sister, had been dating for years now. It wouldn't be long before they got married, but they were still as lovey dovey and oogie romantic as they had been when they started dating. As such, they called each other pet names <em>all. the. time.</em> </p><p>They were all sitting together on the floor of Zuko's bedroom, dishes full of snacks and cups of tea in the center of their loose circle as Aang regaled them all with a story about their latest trip in the Earth Kingdom, using his entire body to help him illustrate the story as he talked. </p><p>"So then the old man we were traveling with turns to me and says, 'what do you <em>mean</em> you can't play the tsungi horn? It was invented by an <em>Air Nomad avatar!'</em> I tried to explain to him that just because I'm the avatar and I'm <em>also</em> an Air Nomad doesn't mean I know everything <em>they</em> knew, but then-" </p><p>Aang knocked over his cup of tea, but before a drop of it could even meet Zuko's expensive looking rug, Katara bent it into an orb and replaced it back into the now upright cup. </p><p>"Careful there, honey." She laughed, handing it to him. </p><p>"Thanks, sweetheart." Aang smiled sheepishly and took a sip from the cup. "Now, where was I?" </p><p>"You had to explain to that old man why you couldn't join his band as a tsungi horn player." </p><p>"Oh, right!" </p><p>Aang launched back into his story, but Sokka found himself distracted. Despite how badly it had gone last time he'd attempted it, he still wanted to slide a new pet name into conversation with Zuko as if it was the most natural thing in the world. At the same time, part of him was screaming to do it <em>right now</em> so he didn't get one upped by his sister and her boyfriend in his own home. If there was going to be a romance just dripping with oog factor in the Fire Nation palace, it was going to be him, Suki, and Zuko. </p><p>"Sokka, could you pass me the rice?" Zuko asked, bringing him out of his head and back to the situation at hand. </p><p>Ah, a perfect opportunity had just presented itself. He'd be a fool to pass this up. "Sure thing... hot stuff." </p><p>He didn't even have time to see Zuko react before Suki burst out laughing on the other side of him. "Hot stuff? You're going with <em>hot stuff?</em>"</p><p>"Yeah, I was." Sokka frowned and handed the half full dish of rice to Zuko. "I think it suits him. Fire lord Hot Stuff." </p><p>"That one wasn't even that creative, babe." Suki shook her head in mock disappointment. "<em>Everyone</em> calls Zuko hot. <em>Aang's</em> literally been calling Zuko hotman for <em>years</em> now."</p><p>"What's happening right now?" Katara asked. </p><p>Aang shrugged. "I don't know, but I think Sokka's right. Hot stuff is fitting." </p><p>Zuko wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I don't know if I want an avatar approved pet name. I'm just going to think about Aang any time you say it now." </p><p>Sokka groaned and put his head in his hands. "I really thought that one was a winner." </p><p>"Sorry, Sokka." Zuko clapped a hand on his shoulder. "There's always next time?"</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better," Aang said, leaning over and taking the dish of rice from Zuko, "I think I might use that one." </p><p>"<em>Please</em> don't call my sister hot stuff in front of me." </p><p>"Who said I was using it on Katara?" Aang asked. "Would you like some more tea, Sifu Hot stuff?" </p><p>"Can I go back to being Sifu Hotman?" Zuko begged. "Please?" </p><p>Aang, grinned ear to ear and refilled Zuko's empty teacup. "Nope!" </p><p>Zuko elbowed Sokka in the side, not hard enough to hurt but still solid contact. "This is your fault." </p><p>Sokka sighed heavily and drained his cup of tea. He didn't have anything to say for himself about this because yeah, it really was. </p><p> </p><p>He tried every other pet name he could think of off the top of his head. Some of them were total misses (cutie pie was denied the moment it left his mouth, so was dearest and sunshine) but other times when Zuko didn't seem to mind, they just felt <em>off</em> somehow. Nothing felt like it fit quite right to Sokka. It was a little frustrating. </p><p>"You know," Zuko said quietly after letting Sokka vent for a few minutes about it, "you don't <em>have</em> to call me anything if you don't want to." </p><p>"But I <em>do</em> want to!" Sokka insisted. He was laying on the ground with his head in Zuko's lap. He reached up with one hand and placed it against Zuko's cheek, just barely touching his scar. "I want to call you all the things. I want to call <em>Suki</em> all the things, too. But you guys are making me choose one thing specifically and that's so much harder than I thought it would ever be." </p><p>"You can still call us whatever you want." Zuko ran a hand through Sokka's hair, and with the other he spread out some grain and seeds into the pond in front of him in an effort to entice the turtle ducks closer. "You just can't call me babe. I'd also rather you not call me honeybun, or sweetness, or beefcake, or sugar dumpling, or any of those other food related ones." </p><p>"Spirits, you try to solve a problem while hungry <em>one time.</em>" He sighed, dropping his hand back to his side. "I thought your days of being a jerk were behind you." </p><p>Zuko shrugged. "No, my days of being <em>bad</em> are behind me. Being a jerk is just my base personality." </p><p>"No, being a softie sweetheart is your base personality." Sokka argued. "I should know." </p><p>"I could have you banished for saying lies like that about me." Zuko joked, but didn't take his hand away from Sokka's hair. "Get out of here." </p><p>He laughed and wrapped his arms tight around Zuko's waist and buried his face in his stomach. "Make me."</p><p>Zuko laughed and prodded him just enough so Sokka's head was back into its old position. Zuko leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Sokka's. Some of Zuko's hair came loose from its topknot and tickled his cheek.  </p><p>"Seriously, though, Sokka, buddy, <em>darling,</em> you're putting way too much effort into this. Suki and I are just messing with you, I don't think either of us thought you'd get <em>this</em> invested in it. Whatever you decide to call me is fine, I really don't care." </p><p>"Wow, I can't believe you pulled out buddy <em>and</em> darling on me in the same breath." Sokka teased, closing the scant distance between their lips and kissing him. "I thought <em>I</em> was supposed to be the romantic one. And yeah, I <em>know</em> you and Suki are just messing around and joking and whatever, but I <em>do</em> want to pick something for you, and I want you to love it." </p><p>"You're a sap." Zuko smiled. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you, too," Then, because Sokka definitely couldn't let an opportunity as romantic and sweet as this pass him by, "ducky?" </p><p>Zuko laughed. "Quit while you're ahead, Sokka." </p><p>"No, listen, <em>listen!</em> I'm gonna find one, and you're gonna love it, okay?" </p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. "Okay." </p><p> </p><p>Suki was becoming a better pai sho player than Sokka could have ever anticipated. It wasn't long before the two of them were on equal footing in the game, which made all the times he played against her interesting. He never knew what to expect from her. </p><p>"You know," she said as she laid a fire lily in a weak spot he hadn't even noticed he had, "all this effort about you finding a pet name for Zuko is making me feel a little left out." </p><p>Sokka grimaced, both at the move she'd made and the realization he might have accidentally been focusing more on one person in the relationship. "I'm sorry, Suki. I think I may have been focusing on this a little more than I thought I was. I don't really get to stretch my creative muscles like that as much as I used to, you know? Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Do you want me to try to find you another pet name, too?" </p><p>Sokka advanced a lotus tile, and Suki stroked her chin thoughtfully as she stared down at the board. "No, there's nothing you really need to do. I just thought I should voice my feelings about it." </p><p>She shifted an ivy tile. He was at a loss what to do about it. </p><p>"I don't know how interested you'd be in this," he said, moving another tile into her path, "but there's this haiku battle next week going on in a little tea shop I know. If you wanted, we could both enter and make an evening of it? It's been awhile since we had some one on one date time." </p><p>"What, so me wiping the floor with you at pai sho doesn't count?" Suki grinned. "You're right, though, that does sound fun. I'm not <em>great</em> at haikus, but I think I could hold my own for a little bit. Maybe sharpen my verbal game so it's as strong as my physical." </p><p>She flexed an arm to demonstrate what she meant, and Sokka fell in love all over again.  </p><p>"Oh, babe, it <em>absolutely</em> counts." He nodded, leaning his cheek into his hand and staring at Suki. "But I want to take you on as many dates as possible. Preferably on ones I also have a chance at showing off some of <em>my</em> skills, too." </p><p>"Honey, you're super skilled." Suki reached across the board and grabbed his hand with one of hers. She brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "I have no doubts about that, and neither does anyone else who knows you. But, for your sake, I hope you're better at haikus than you are at pai sho." </p><p>Sokka looked down at the board. At some point while they'd been talking, Suki had cornered him and won the game. </p><p>He'd expected nothing less from her. </p><p> </p><p>At Suki and Zuko's insistence, Sokka let the pet name thing go. He still didn't like not having anything specific to really <em>call</em> Zuko, not when he had so many things he called Suki regularly and when Zuko himself was finally getting comfortable enough to start calling both of <em>them</em> pet names, too. Being called the light of his life and having nothing but his name to reply with just didn't sit right with Sokka. For them, though, he was willing to put it aside. They were right, one of the reasons nothing really felt like it was right or it didn't fit was because he was forcing it. It wasn't coming naturally. He was using his analytical brain when really he should have been using his free thinking, creative spirit. Less of his head, and more of his heart. </p><p>When it happened, it would happen naturally. Like the first time he'd called either of them babe. He was sure of it. </p><p>The moment finally came during a summer solstice festival. The Fire Nation, being obsessed with, well, <em>fire</em> and subsequently the sun, spent the entirety of the day outdoors basking in the sunshine, dancing and playing with lanterns and eating festival street foods. It was a side of the Fire Nation that Sokka could definitely get behind. </p><p>It was one of the times when the three of them were finally able spend time together. Sokka, excited beyond belief every time there was a festival, ran ahead of them and checked out every single stall and show in sight. Suki and Zuko strolled arm in arm behind him, expressions nothing short of exasperated fondness. </p><p>"Suki, Zu-" Sokka cut off his own excited shouting, Zuko was supposed to be in disguise, he didn't want anyone knowing the fire lord was out and about in public with none of his guards present. "Lee! Look, they have fire flakes here!" </p><p>Suki rolled her eyes. "They have fire flakes everywhere, Sokka." </p><p>"And you don't even <em>like</em> them." Zuko added even as he pulled out his coin purse and started handing Sokka money. </p><p>"I like fire flakes just fine." Sokka retorted, handing the vendor enough coins for three little bags of flakes. "I just like them better when they've had time to cool off and they're not extra spicy." </p><p>"That's just another way of saying you don't like fire flakes." Zuko retorted, accepting his bag from Sokka and opening it immediately. Just the spicy scent of the steam wafting off them was enough to put a smile on his face. "I'll eat yours when you're ready to admit it." </p><p>Sokka rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that his eyes were already watering. "How kind of you." </p><p>Just to prove his point, Sokka blew on the fire flakes gently and then dumped half the bag into his open mouth. It was, of course, a mistake. </p><p>The fire flakes <em>burned,</em> they burned <em>so much,</em> not just from all the spices, but from the fact that they were freshly fried, too. His mouth was nothing but pain and suffering. Sokka swallowed them all down in one gulp and tried not to flinch at the way it still blazed a trail of fire down his throat. Sokka looked back at the two of them and smirked in triumph, sincerely hoping that the crying wasn't ruining his victory pose. </p><p>"See?" He sniffled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I like fire flakes just fine." </p><p>Zuko was trying so hard not to laugh at him, he was biting his bottom lip in an attempt to keep it in but it was clearly an effort. "Spirits, Sokka, you're such a spice baby. How have you lived here this long and survived?" </p><p>"Stubbornness mostly." Sokka admitted, fanning at his mouth and panting like a gecko dog. Somehow the heat of the day was less than the heat of his mouth. </p><p>"I'll get you something to drink." Suki offered, not even bothering to hide her own giggles at his expense. "It <em>probably</em> won't be spicy." </p><p>"Suki <em>please</em> if anything even remotely spicy enters my mouth again I might die." Sokka called after her as she skipped off to another vendor. "Suki! Be nice to me, please!" </p><p>"Seriously," Zuko sighed, taking the bag of fire flakes out of his hand and pouring what remained into his own, "honey, this is barely anything. <em>Children</em> eat these. As a treat. You got <em>mild.</em>" </p><p>As if Zuko needed to prove that he was some kind of masochist who liked having a mouth made of fire, Zuko popped some into his mouth like they were nothing. </p><p>"Easy enough for you to say," Sokka grumbled, "you <em>are</em> a fire flake." </p><p>Zuko snorted. "What's that supposed to mean?" </p><p>Sokka shrugged and started rattling off an explanation he didn't even need to think about. "You kind of taste spicy sometimes. You're also hot, and small, and sweeter than I ever expect you to be. You know, like a fire flake." </p><p>Zuko's face was a shade of red so bright it nearly matched his scar. "That's... um... it's sweet because you got mild. Mostly the cinnamon."</p><p>"Okay." Sokka nodded, grinning. "So that's why the fire flakes are sweet. What's your excuse?" </p><p>"Um-"</p><p>"I'm back!" Suki declared, brandishing a cup towards Sokka. The liquid inside sloshed and splashed a bit to the ground. "There's some kind of special festival juice blend they're doing today, so I got a drink big enough for all of us to share. Assuming Sokka doesn't drink all of it." </p><p>"I'll just take a sip, thanks." He took the cup. "Just to taste it. I don't even really need it anymore. I'm all fine now." </p><p>He took a sip. And then another. And another. </p><p>He gulped half of it down. It was cold and sweet and a balm to his burning mouth and throat. He really needed it. </p><p>"Thanks." He handed the cup back to Suki. "Here." </p><p>Suki didn't take it, her gaze worriedly landing on Zuko, who was still somehow that vibrant shade of red. "Maybe give it to Zuko? He looks like he's overheating." </p><p>"He's not overheating." Sokka laughed, but passed the cup along to Zuko, anyway. "He's just embarrassed I called him a fire flake." </p><p>Suki raised an eyebrow. "Fire flake?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sokka nodded. "I mean, look at him! He totally is!" </p><p>"Shut up." Zuko mumbled against the rim of the cup as he took a sip. The blood was slowly draining from his face and returning it to his normal color, but he wasn't looking at Sokka anymore. "I'm not a fire flake." </p><p>Sokka and Suki both exchanged a look, and he knew instantly that they were on the same page. </p><p>"Oh, baby, you definitely are." Suki nodded. "You're the definition of a fire flake." </p><p>"It's two against one on this, Zuko." Sokka grinned. "You're a human fire flake, accept it!" </p><p>"You can call me that all you want, but I'm never accepting it." Zuko frowned, trying to cross his arms but realizing his hands were full and if he did, he would spill everything he was carrying. He stamped his foot emphatically instead. "You can't <em>make</em> me say it." </p><p>"Yeah, okay." Sokka laughed. "But you're okay with <em>me</em> saying it, fire flake?" </p><p>"What?" Zuko was thrown by the question for a moment before it hit him, and his face went red again. "Of course. That's... fine. You can keep saying that." </p><p>"Great!" He cheered, linking his arm with Zuko's and grabbing for Suki's hand with the other. "Come on, then, I think I saw something about face paint down the street." </p><p>And with that, Sokka dragged them off. The three of them had the time of their lives, only returning to the palace when the moon was high in the sky and the festival lanterns began to go out. They all collapsed into Zuko's massive bed, cuddled in the center despite the available space. Squeezed tightly between his babe and his fire flake, Sokka felt like everything finally fit perfectly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!! I hope you liked it &lt;3</p><p>If you ever want to talk about atla or anything you can feel free to chat with me on <a href="https://destyni-is-me.tumblr.com/rel=">tumblr</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>